


Back Pack

by Koiponv



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Can Dreams tag not have his real name???, Developing Friendships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, GeorgeNotFound and Tommyinnit Friendship, Helpful GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I fully believe George and Sapnap were also subject to Dreams manipulation, IRL Minecraft, Minecraft, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, References to Depression, Traumatized GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiponv/pseuds/Koiponv
Summary: It was quiet, until the familiar creek of the wood indicated someone had sat next to him. He didn't bother to look, he didn't care as long as it wasn't Dream.(This could carry some trigger aspects.)
Relationships: Dream & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	Back Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is based off the DreamSMP roleplay! If any of the content creators are uncomfortable with this, it will be taken down as soon as I am informed.
> 
> This is simply written about their Minecraft characters, and nothing to do with their real life counter-parts.

The night felt heavy, the wind blowing strong and the moon up high in the sky. It was a full moon, Tommy couldn't remember the last time he got a good chance to see the moon in all its glory. The stars seemed extra bright, glowing in the dark hue of the sky, it was  _ absolutely breath-taking.  _

The wood of his bench was starting to dig uncomfortably into his back, making his wings ache to be free, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His wings could handle it for a bit longer, he missed the feeling of birch wood pressed against him. It gave him some sense of reality, that he was still in this world and  _ alive. _

It was quiet, until the familiar creek of the wood indicated someone had sat next to him. He didn't bother to look, he didn't care as long as it wasn't Dream. Dream supposedly shouldn't be able to escape that prison and Tommy could only hope, so he kept his eyes on the sky, breathing in the fresh air. The air wasn't filled with salt like when he was in exile, it didn't make his eyes water when the smell became overwhelming, he never thought he'd find himself reminiscing about the air _ out of all stupid things _ . He leaned back a little bit more, the press of birch pushing more into his skin, making his bones ache with phantom pain. 

"You know you shouldn't do that." 

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing."

Silence filled the air again, it was deafening. George shouldn't have spoken in the first place, now it just feels awkward.

That wasn't much of a surprise, everything seemed awkward with George. Tommy didn't know much about the older man, only knowing he was presumably one of the oldest people on the server, and that his name, was well George, the best friend of Sapnap and ̷D̷r̷e̷a̷m̷. He chose to ignore the skip of his heartbeat, he  _ wasn't scared of Dream anymore. _

(He was.) 

He didn't realize it until now, but he had so many unspoken questions, words were building up in his throat at the realization. He opened his mouth to speak, pausing to give some more thought. To wonder if it was such a good idea to ask insensitive questions. When did the great TommyInnit ever consider other people?

"Where were you?"

"Sleeping."

"Why?"

"You know that answer already, don't you?"

It was that same, emotionless tone the older man always used. Emptiness leaking out of a black void like it was poison, that showing the slightest hint of something would end in a leakage that would never stop. 

Tommy understood though, sleeping was much better than being awake. He realized that in exile, when he longed to be in his bed, to be in his own head and not have to face the crushing reality that maybe nobody did care about him. He didn't have to face Dream, or the longing for someone to finally visit him. He wanted to sleep through everything, and for a while he wanted to sleep forever. He missed the silk of his sheets, the rough cotton of his blanket, he missed the warmth it brought him in the coldest of nights. He didn't feel so empty when he was warm, like there was still something good inside of him. 

He didn't feel warm anymore, he hasn't for a very long time and maybe, just maybe he did  _ understand _ . 

"I dream about it all, where Dream wasn't the way he is, when Sapnap could smile and it reached his eyes. Don't you miss it?" 

Tommy did, he missed it so much. He missed when he was actually friends with Dream, when Tubbo could freely hangout with Sapnap. When Wilbur wasn't leading a rebellion and left Tommy to raise Fundy, only for Fundy to hate both him and Wilbur in the future. He missed when he didn't have to worry about losing his last life because he bit off more than he could chew in this world. Maybe he missed everything and regretted helping with L'manberg.

(Maybe he missed when everyone was actually happy and not miserable because of his mistakes.) 

He let out a breath, noticing how it puffed out white from the coldness. He couldn't help but shift his eyes towards George, not letting his surprise overcome him when he noticed the other man without his goggles. Tommy couldn't help but notice the bags under mismatched blue and brown eyes, how tired the elder looked.

"You don't sleep much, do you Gogy?" 

"I don't."

"Then why lie about it?" 

"Don't the nightmares ever get to you, Tomathy?" 

They did, they did in fact get to him a lot more than they should to a 16 year old boy. The feeling of his skin burning came back to him, the smell of smoke overwhelming his senses, only managing to hear the loud ringing in his ears with blurred vision. The reek of burning flesh and wood was strong and so, so thick. He snapped out of it by the sound of humming, becoming aware of how George  _ was actually good at humming. _

"All I can remember is the burning, the explosions and all those betrayals." 

"I tried talking Eret out of it." 

"Hu- WHAT?!" 

"God damn, lower your voice!" 

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO CONVINCE ERET NOT TO DO IT?" 

"Did you want him to betray you?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

"That's not an answ-."

"Yes it is."

"Goggggyyyyy.."

"Tomathyyyy."

A faint chuckle left George throat, making Tommy smile and let out a loud laugh. It felt good, when was the last time he laughed and smiled like this? 

"You don't have to pretend, ya'know?" 

"I know." 

"Then why?" 

"You seem to have a lot of questions, Tommy." 

"I don't know much about you, nobody does." 

There was silence again, it was awkward like it had been, it was more… thoughtful, something at peace. He turned his eyes towards the sky again, who would've thought George would willingly sit next to him? He thought George hated him after the house accident, that George wanted Dream to do what he did.

"I'm glad Dream is gone."

"Me too."

...

"I'm sorry about your house."

"I'm sorry about what Dream did to you."

  
  



End file.
